


Mark of the Beast

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1998, Cockwarming, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: Vince has some business to take care of with his Commissioner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man, mid-90s Vince commentary makes it hard not to ship it. XD

The boss was in some mood tonight. 

"What is this, Vin Man, new plan to make me keep the dress code?" Shawn squirmed, sitting naked on Vince's desk as the chairman of the board sucked another bruise onto his throat. He was going to look like he'd been out with Gangrel and his boys. "You got it, your Commissioner will be looking sharp in suits and turtlenecks from now on." Vince's only response was a soft, amused grunt as he slid his lips to Shawn's collarbone. Shawn gasped, arching against him. "What? You think Bischoff won't hire me away to the nWo if I look too slutty for TV?" 

"Bischoff doesn't want you," Vince said matter-of-factly, and that did sting. Shawn wished he hadn't tried that line - a year ago he could have gotten anything he wanted out of Vince with that one, from extra days off to a slap in the face and a hard fuck, but that was then and this was now. After sucking another purple spot onto Shawn's clavicle, Vince lifted his head, eyes burning. "But there are other parties I don't want you... fraternizing with. Stone Cold Steve Austin, for one." 

"You're getting paranoid, Vin Man," Shawn laughed, leaning down to kiss him. Austin wasn't interested, turned him down flat. But so what if he had? Shawn knew the score, giving it up to Stone Cold didn't buy a guy anything but broken bones anyways. 

Vince, standing between his legs, gripped Shawn by the thighs and pulled him to the edge of the desk, hard on pressing hard against Shawn's. With a sigh of relief, Shawn wrapped his arms around Vince and moaned ostentatiously for him. Now, they could get on with whatever else Vince was in the mood for. 

But Vince pulled away, pushing Shawn to lean back on his hands, and took a long look at his chest. 

"Owen Hart." He planted his hands back on Shawn's thighs and bent forward to suck a bruise next to Shawn's nipple, close enough to make him squirm with want. 

"Are you kidding? He hates my guts and the feeling is mutual!" 

Vince's big hands tightened on his thighs. "That never stopped you before." 

Shawn inclined his head and gave a little shrug. No denying that. "Well, Vin Man, you did it. Harts are squeamish, you scared him off for sure." He winced at the scrape of Vince's teeth on his nipple. 

"Degeneration X," growled Vince. 

Now what was he supposed to say to that? His mouth shot off before his brain could figure an angle. "All of them?" 

Vince bit him so hard he yelled, shoving a hand against his mouth to muffle the sound and trying to stay still. Goddamn it, that _hurt_. Vince didn't have to be so rough with him. When Vince pulled back, Shawn could see the livid teeth marks on his pec. 

"I know you, Shawn," Vince said gravely, with a pointed look at Shawn's cock, still standing at attention no matter how reproachfully Shawn was glaring at him. "I know what you're like." Shawn's thighs trembled under his hands. "The only way I could stop you from running around would be to keep you chained naked to my bed." Wrapping one arm around Shawn's back to pull him closer, he gave Shawn's package a rough squeeze and grinned wickedly at him. "Provided I got my dogs fixed, that is." 

Shawn's cheeks burned. He ought to push Vince away and make him grovel, but all he did was rub up against his hand and moan, legs spreading wider. Vince rewarded him with another squeeze and bent to bite his other nipple. Shawn let him, hips rocking frantically. Sometimes he worried how far Vince would go with him. He never used to talk like this, never used to get rough either, but Vince's appetites had been escalating over the past year. Stress of having Stone Cold running wild? Or was he just getting bored with Shawn now he wasn't getting in the ring for him aymore? 

He wanted to slide off the desk and sit in Vince's lap - wiggle around a little and make him ruin those thousand dollar slacks just to prove the thought wrong and punish Vince for even making him think it - but Vince's held him firmly in place. Fine. He could make his boss shoot like a teenager from right here. 

Shawn arched his chest against Vince's mouth, splaying his legs wider and rubbing himself against Vince's hand. "Oh, Vince," he moaned, tossing his head to get his hair nice and fluffed up. Just like Shawn expected, as soon as a lock brushed against Vince's cheek, Vince couldn't resist bringing a hand up to play with it. If Shawn had a dime for every blowjob that ended with Vince tangling his fingers in his hair and immediately spilling down his throat, he'd be making money that'd make the boys in Atlanta blush. 

When Vince leaned Shawn back and bent his head, Shawn thought for one optimistic moment he might want to give his cock a little attention, or maybe eat him out and fuck him. But he just turned to suck bruises onto his inner thighs. 

It was hard to rack his brain for buttons to push with Vinces mouth teasing him out of his mind. Would Vince like- aw, what the hell, it was worth a try. "Don't you want to fuck me, daddy?" 

Vince grabbed him by the hips and pulled Shawn into his lap. This was more like it. Shawn shifted to get a good feel of Vince's cock through his fancy silk suit. 

"I don't have time to fuck you right now, Shawn. I have a very important meeting right about-" he glanced at the clock with a smirk "-well, right about now, quite frankly." There was a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You might want to get under the desk, unless you want to take a more... intimate part in my business negotiations." 

Shawn considered staying put, just for spite's sake. Slut around right in front of his face and let Vince have the sloppy seconds, see how he liked _them_ apples. There was probably a time when he would have, but not today. He chickened out when he heard the approaching footsteps, sliding obediently to his knees in front of Vince's executive chair. He stared hungrily at Vince's belt like it was the goddamned world title. 

"Put it in your mouth," said Vince. Shawn didn't need to be told twice. He unzipped Vince's flies and lifted his heavy cock and balls out like they were a present just for him. "And Shawn?" 

He already had his mouth full, so Shawn looked up in silent questioning. He hadn't been raised in a barn, after all. 

"Try not to be too distracting." He gave Shawn a perfunctory pat on the head and returned his hands to his desk just in time for the door to swing open. "Ah, gentlemen," he said warmly, as Shawn breathed through his nose and tried to keep still, "welcome. We have a lot to discuss." 

Boy, did they ever. It was the kind of meeting that usually left Shawn _wishing_ he could just suck Vince's cock for an hour instead. But he wasn't allowed to suck. He wasn't allowed to do anything but sit here, tasting him and wanting, feeling Vince going soft on his tongue. 

There was something so fucking hot about that - Vince wasn't even hard anymore, he just left his cock in Shawn's mouth because he _could_. He hadn't paid Shawn any attention for however long this godforsaken meeting had been going on, probably hardly registered he was there except as a pleasantly warm, wet place to rest his dick. God, Shawn'd never wanted to whimper and fuss so much as now that he wasn't supposed to. 

He leaned his cheek against Vince's thigh and closed his eyes, settling onto his heels and breathing steadily, trying to relax. Shockingly, he found himself succeeding. Forget ICO-PRO, they ought to be shilling McMahon's Meditation Meat. Shawn would do the endorsements. Hell, he'd do the instructional videos. 

Time passed in a pleasant haze. He'd settled into a nice position, more comfortable than a lot of chairs, to be honest. There was a while when he was sure he must have dozed off, because someone was talking incomprehensible bullshit about a boxing-wrestling hybrid tournament. Wrestlerock scars ran deep, apparently. 

He hardly noticed the meeting wrapping up until he felt Vince's hand settle on the back of his neck. Then he heard the door clicking shut. 

Shawn's tranquility shattered - _fuck_ tranquility, he was going to swallow Vince's cock until Vince forgot his own name. He licked and sucked Vince's soft cock, not bothering to suppress a moan as he felt it beginning to grow and stiffen in his mouth. 

Vince laughed, bringing both hands down to tangle in Shawn's hair. "Unbelievable." 

There was no one in the goddamn world who could give a blowjob like the Heartbreak Kid and he was going to make sure Vince remembered it. Vince wanted to stick his cock in and ignore him for an hour? _Ignore this, Vin Man._ He brought his hands up to play with Vince's balls, earning a low groan. He could feel Vince's cock pressing deeper down his throat as it grew, like the slowest facefuck ever, but he just swallowed around it and let it in. 

"Good," Vince groaned, gripping Shawn's hair painfully tight and holding him down on his cock. "You're so good for me." 

Shawn moaned, knowing that Vince would feel it and that he liked it when Shawn was noisy for him anyways. His cock had been at half-mast while Vince had been using his mouth as a convenient place to stash his goodies, but now Vince was dripping on his tongue and pulling his hair it had sprung back to attention. 

With his hands on Vince's balls, it wasn't hard to feel when he was getting close. Shawn sucked greedily, relishing every twitch and groan. Vince yanked him back the hair. Before he could protest, Vince was dragging him up and bent him over the desk, holding him there with a big hand on the back of his neck. 

Shawn leaned his weight on the desk and spread his legs. It was mostly just to try to take the strain off his back, but bracing himself for a rough fuck wasn't a bad idea either. He could take it, at least Vince's dick would be wet. 

Instead he heard the slick sound of Vince jerking off and, a second later, felt the hot splash of come on the small of his back marking Vince's territory. 

"You're _mine_ , goddamn it," growled Vince. He reached for a pen laying next to Shawn's face and scrawled something between his shoulder blades. "Property of Vincent Kennedy McMahon," he read, with a conviction that made Shawn's cock throb. After a long moment, Vince let him up, watching Shawn stretch before struggling to his feet. Vince smirked, his roaming eyes lingering on Shawn's desperately hard cock. 

Shawn looked down at the pile of his clothes behind Vince's desk with sinking heart. God, it was humiliating, but, "Vin Man, can you help a guy out?" 

Vince's eyes softened. "Of course." He bent to retrieve them as though it were the easiest motion in the world. "I ought to make you walk back to my hotel like this," he said, handing Shawn's clothes over with a twinkle in his eyes. "Let everyone see who you belong to." 

"I'd let everyone fuck me," Shawn declared defiantly. "Every single one. I'd ride the janitor's fucking mop." 

Vince chuckled. "I know you would." 

Shawn dressed under Vince's fond, possessive gaze, buttoning his shirt all the way up to hide the love-bites and knowing that his rumpled suit and mussed hair painted just as clear a picture as the ink and come on his back.


End file.
